


x the train is coming. oh my god he has air pods on. he cant hear us. oh my god. oh fuck

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also they like earthbound change my mind, basically all of them like what i like, kinning in 2019 ????? its more likely than you think, theyre all gay and they play minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17983868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: xxx: dude c'mon alia is gonna be so angry !!!!0: x it is literally 3:30 am please go the FUCK back to bed





	x the train is coming. oh my god he has air pods on. he cant hear us. oh my god. oh fuck

**Author's Note:**

> just in case u get confused;
> 
> xxx is x  
> 0/fortnite borger is zero  
> axel kingdom hearts is axl  
> big gay sister energy is alia  
> and Signas is signas

##  _**MAVERICK 🅱️UNTERS** _

xxx: hey !!!! anybody here !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

axel kingdom hearts: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxx: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxx: anybody here who has e tanks !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_axel kingdom hearts is typing_

0: aright x what do you need

xxx: alia is fucking SCREAMING rn and i can hear her next 2 my room

0: she................ doesnt need e tanks..............................

axel kingdom hearts: yea the fuck she do !!!!!!!!

xxx: listen boomer i know alia way more than u

xxx: so that means shes thorsty and wants e tanks

0: arent you jumping to conclusions??????

xxx: just give me the e tank already

0: look just because im older doesnt mean im a boomer

0: what about signas???? isnt he some old shit?????

Signas: Zero.

0: ah shit

Signas: I hope you realized I was online earlier.

0: oh fuck im so fucking sorry

xxx: dude stop swearing u shit !!!!

axel kingdom hearts: yeah!!!!!! ya dont swear in this gc u bitch!!!!!!!!

xxx: signas is already angry @ u dumbfuck !!!!!!

0: wow this is so sad

0: someone call alia to play despacito

Signas: Seems you've already forgotten about me.

0: oh FUCK

xxx: so hey

xxx: i shouted at alia to play despacito since i didnt bother to go out

xxx: and

xxx: she just sighed REALLY DEEPLY and played despacito on full volume

big gay sister energy: shut up x

0: hey what the fuck

0: i can actually hear it from a distance

big gay sister energy: you too zero

axel kingdom hearts: wait oh shit

axel kingdom hearts: i didnt know i still had a few e tanks in my room!!!!

axel kingdom hearts: hey alia im gonna send like,,,, 3 full e tanks to ur room

big gay sister energy: oh my god

big gay sister energy: AXL I ONLY WANTED ONE

big gay sister energy: BUT LIKE....... TYSM ILY

big gay sister energy: I CAN FINALLY FUNCTION LIKE A REPLOID AGAIN

axel kingdom hearts: ILYT !!!!!!!!!

xxx: haha straight reploids

big gay sister energy: x why do you always ruin my moments

xxx: bc thats equality bitch !!!!!!

xxx: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psxBizrPIxg>

_big gay sister energy is typing_

big gay sister energy: FUCKING CHRIST X

xxx: its 20XX we still be referencing vines !!!!

axel kingdom hearts: i mean

axel kingdom hearts: who doesnt do vine quotes

big gay sister energy: youtube commentary channels

axel kingdom hearts: shit u is right

0: hey i'm back after signas gave me the no swearing in holy christian chat lecture

axel kingdom hearts: JHSADADGSGADGKLJSCKNFJHLKACHLDJSDJABKJDHLK

axel kingdom hearts: DID HE ACTUALLY TOLD U THIS WAS A HOLY CHRISTIAN CHAT???????

0: it joek

axel kingdom hearts: :(

0: but for real how come i dont get to swear

0: but you two can?????

xxx: bc were gay uh duh

axel kingdom hearts: yeah man !!!!!!

axel kingdom hearts: no straight ppl allowed !!!!!!!

0: bitch.

_Zero has removed Axl from the chat._

xxx: OH MY FUCKIGNG OD WHY DID U DO THAT Z

0: THAT WAS A JOKE IM SO SORRY?????????????????????????????????

big gay sister energy: NO YOU AREN'T

big gay sister energy: AND IF SIGNAS FINDS OUT HE'LL BEAT THE SHIT

big gay sister energy: OUT

big gay sister energy: OF

big gay sister energy: YOU

0: OH FUCK

0: O HF UCK

0: FUCK

0: FUCK

0: OHFU C K

_Zero has added Axl to the chat_

axel kingdom hearts: fuck u

_Axl has changed Zero's nickname to fortnite borger_

fortnite borger: t

fortnite borger: this is the worst nickname you've ever given me thanks

##  _**ZERO THE MAVERICK HUNTER** _

Zero: hey x

X: oh hi z !!!!

X: alright let me guess axl gave u the fornite borger nickname

Zero: yeah......

X: dude just let him have fun

X: i can get his humor so just let him be

Zero: oh no it's not that!!!!

X: but you literally just said yeah

Zero: i mean its kinda like that but not exactly!!!!

Zero: i mean he could've gave me a funnier nickname

X: oh my fucking god

##  _**MAVERICK 🅱️UNTERS** _

big gay sister energy: this became way worse than i thought

xxx: 

big gay sister energy: x what the FUCK does this have to do with anything

xxx: uh zero being a shit idiot brain fungus duh

##  _**ZERO THE MAVERICK HUNTER** _

Zero: ugh i need sleep

X: then sleep u dumb bitch !!!!

Zero: I Would Love To But I Cannot

Zero: i got paperwork to do

X: ill help !!!!!!!!

Zero: signas can tell the difference between our handwriting

Zero: even if you tried

Zero: if its only a 99.99% replicable he can tell

X: ;;; aw u sure ????

Zero: X

X: ok ok i wont

X: but for real get some rest after u did ur paperwork

Zero: i will

Zero: have a good night X

X: u too

X: no wait

X: no u

##  _**MAVERICK 🅱️UNTERS** _

xxx: guys shut the FUCK UP my bf is doing his paperwork

axel kingdom hearts: HAH

axel kingdom hearts: ZOOMER 1, BOOMER 0

fortnite borger: axl im begging you please shut up

big gay sister energy: holy crap its like almost 11 pm and you still need to do yours ??

fortnite borger: listen

fortnite borger: me no likey papey

xxx: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRq0HbUkXec>

_axel kingdom hearts is typing_

axel kingdom hearts: hey uh what the hell is this

xxx: n

xxx: anyway lets shut the fuck up

xxx: just mute the chat zero

fortnite borger: alright

fortnite borger: if you guys catch me with eyebags you know what happened


End file.
